Secretosmurmuraciones
by Cassil van Kosh
Summary: ¿amor o conveniencia?... seguirías el juego de esta pareja? oneshot RXR


Hey, este es mi primera cursileria y mi primer oneshot (siempre hay una primera vez para todo no?)... surgió escuchando Digital love de Daft punk. espero que lo disfruten.

--

Secretos y murmuraciones

_¿Por que me siento tan bien con tigo a solas, ya sea en la habitación, o en el patio, jugando con fuego o solo observando lo que pasa frente a nosotros, dejandonos sorprender por lo cotidiano… pero no me atrevo a acercarme en la multitud?_

_No lo se, pero cuando estamos a solas todo es inocente, cuando estamos solo, solo se que te …_

Ambos callaron y sus voces dulces se apagaron al entrar la multitud a la sala principal de la casa de los Bryant. Todo el grupo estaba ahí festejando el reencuentro (aunque a la esposa de Regal le pareció un poco ridiculo el hecho de que festejaran un reencuentro si se veín por lo menos una vez al mes). El tiempo habia pasado… muy rapido, al igual que muchos nuevos eventos inucitados y violentos, que en vez de separarlos los habian unido a todos mas.

La reunion siguió su curso y los dos anfitriones sirvieron a sus huéspedes sin siquiera mirarse alguna vez a los ojos, no hubo roses de manos; ni siquiera un cruce de palabras.

-Por que se casarian?- pregunto Sheena al oido de Zelos, el cual se encojió de brazos , y con una mueca burlona a su amada se dirigió

- mi voluptuosa belleza, algo me dice que ambos se encontraban necesitados...tu sabes de que..

Después de platicar por un momento todos tomaron asiento en la elegante mesa adornada con un mantel de seda y platos de la mejor porcelana. Ambos anfitrions se sentaron en las cabeceras y el conde levantándose, brindo por los viejos tiempos, su esposa simplemente se limito a asentir con una cortez sonrisa. Junto con la cena un espectáculo teatral empezó sorprendiendo a los huéspedes, en ese segundo de distracción colectiva dos ojos se buscaron para sentir cariño y calor.

La cena prosiguió algo silenciosa pues los espectadores disfrutaban de la obra. Fue al medio tiempo cuando Collete le susurro a Loyd algo al oído

-Pobre profesora

-Si, no se ve muy feliz… o mejor dicho apasionda como cuando observaba a las ruinas

-¿Será que no se aman?

Loyd negó con la cabeza, y siguió comiendo perturbado por oscuros pensamientos, mas cuando por fin logró calmarlos e iniciar con el postre Collete prosiguió con su habitual inocencia (o en otras palabras estupidez), dejandole a su novio un sabor de amargo helado en su boca.

-¿será que la profesora estuvo y seguirá enamorada de Kratos?

Nunca…. – levanto la voz el chico con la voz crispada- …digas eso de nuevo, … no lo se ni la verdad lo quiero imaginar- volvió a susurrar, la chica asustada y enternecida lo abrazó, este le correspondió y con una leve sonrisa terminaron de ver la obra en silencio.

La velada prosiguió con risas y mas buenos recuerdos, pero por abajo todos hablaban sobre la evidente frialdad de sus dos anfitriones sin preguntarles lo que parecia obvio. Presea Combatir, la cual tenia muy estrecha relación con el conde se indigno de aquellos comentarios pero no sabia como reclamar o como contarle a su mejor amigo Genis eso que sentía; mientras todos platicaban la luz eléctrica por un momento se estinguió dejando el leve fulgor de la luna en el cielo, la casa estaba a oscuras y a oscuras unos labios se tocaron en silenciosa pasión, como si se tratace de algo prohibido, un secreto.

Aprovechando el momento Presea tomo a su (mas que) amigo Genis por el brazo y lo condujo hacia el jardín, introduciendose en el laberinto.

-no te molesta que hablen de tu hermana así- pregunto encuanto se sintio en confianza

El chico sonrio tranquilo, a pesar de que la evidencia era tangible, después de todo conocía a su hermana.

- déjalos, no creo que sea realmente tan serio

-pues con el comportamiento de esos dos hay un noventa y nueve porciento de que solo esten juntos por compromiso

- ¿tu crees?

- ...solo me agradaría que Regal estuviera contento, por que lo estimo mucho

-¡hay presea! No me digas que me engañas con el conde?- dijo el joven en tono de burla, sabiendo que presea nunca lo amaria… por su edad.

Al parecer presea capto la broma y sonrio, pero en vez de darle una palmada en la espalda o un cariñoso abrazo … le beso sin rodeos . El chico lo tomo con sorpresa pero caminó de la mano con ella hacia el final del laberinto donde ella lo soltó y le guiño el ojo diciéndole:

-Regal y tu hermana juegan muy bien este juego, te apuntas con migo y jugamos?

Genis silencioso la miro a los ojos y el fue ahora quien le plantó el besó.

Todos pasaron la noche en la mansión y con el alba partieron a sus casas, en cuanto el ultimo invitado se despidio, la mano de Regal rosó timida y cariñosamente la mano de su esposa.

-Los escuchaste murmurar- le dijo al oído

-Si… y … me agradó.

Regal la miro algo sorprendido, y Raine entonces respondio:

-Todo lo que tengo en mi alma, es tuyo… tu estas aquí dentro, y ese es mi mas valioso secreto, algo que solo puedo compartir contigo.

-Amo- dijo uno de los ayudante de la casa que acababa de entrar a la estancia- ¿desean desayunar aquí o en la terraza?

Regal voltéo a ver a sus esposa para que ella decidiera, el muchacho entonces remarco la petición con un

- que le gustaria ama?

- no me llames ama Sebastian, y no te moleste... muchas gracias- respondio con una franca sonrisa Raine- que rara costumbre la tuya de darnos un titulo, si la verdad solo nos estas haciendo un gran favor

El joven salió entonces de la estancia, y Regal acercándose mas hacia la cara de su amada murmuro:

_¡alma mía curada por ti,  _

_por ti, luz y color!,  _

_¡explosión de calor  _

_en mi negra Siberia!  _

-Te amo- susurraron los dos

--

notita de la productora: no hay...dejo el espacio para ustedes ! comnten comenten,y si no les gusto... ni hablar TOT llorare amargamente ...mmm la vedad no XD...a por cierto, el poema es un fragmento de C_ancion de primeras horas de la tarde, escrito por Charles Baudelaire._


End file.
